pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Paige McCullers
McCullers is a character in Pretty Little Liars television series on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Lindsey Shaw.Paige is a talented swimmer and a pretty good fighter, as we see in This Is A Dark Ride. She is part of Rosewood High School's swim team. In the absence of Emily Fields, Paige had become the top dog of the swim team and was aiming to become the swim team captain. When Emily came back, she felt threatened. She was up against Emily for the Anchor Leg and tried to sabotage Emily via intimidation. However, soon after, Paige comes out as a lesbian to Emily, her long time crush, and briefly dates her. Emily ends the relationship due to Paige not wanting to come out publicly. They eventually begin dating again in Stolen Kisses long after Paige had comes out publicly and Maya is murdered. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer began to suspect Paige of being an 'A' in Single Fright Female, a belief that angered Emily, putting her at odds with the Liars. In The Lady Killer, Paige seems to be officially cleared as an 'A' due to Mona and Toby's plan to frame her for Maya's murder. Physical Description Paige is a young girl of the main cast's age. She is slightly taller and skinnier than Emily, but nevertheless solid due to her athleticism. Despite her petite build, she possesses an air of masculinity about her that makes her appear quite butch when garbed in men's clothes. Appearances (25/95) 'Season 1 (6/22)' *"If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again" *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End 'Season 2 (2/25)' *Breaking the Code *UnmAsked 'Season 3 (11/24)' *That Girl is Poison *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water 'Season 4 (6/24)' *A is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the shoe *Face Time *Into the Deep *4x11 *Now You See Me, Now You Don't Trivia *After Emily Fields complains about Paige on the swim team, Spencer Hastings mentions that she had played field hockey with Paige, and she remembers a penalty being named after Paige McCullers. *Paige appears to be a pretty good runner, as it's shown Emily had trouble keeping up with her and was winded when Paige finally stopped. *Paige had a crush on Emily long before either of them came out, and Alison tortured her for it. This may be why she was initially hostile towards Emily, believing Emily had a played a part in the bullying. *Alternate endings to The Lady Killer were filmed to avoid the actual reveal being leaked. In one of the alternate endings, Paige is part of the "A" team. *Paige is now aware there is a new "A." *In the episode What Lies Beneath, Paige and Emily were talking when Paige says, "I know I should've taken woodshop." This could be a reference to Lindsay Shaw's past character, Jennifer Mosely on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, who was a prodigy in her woodshop class. * After the Halloween party Paige has panic attacks. Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Females Category:Characters